secrets in a sketchbook
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: Danny started using a sketch-journal *read to find out what it is* and everything was fine about drawing in it, until he left in the park only to be found by a certain someone... Dash Baxter a secrets reviled story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! i came up with a really cool idea for my 4th story for DP make sure to come check out my others!**

**April fools fool**

**or **

**letting it out**

**thanks for reading!**

**plz review all of my story's! it would make me happy!**

* * *

that night Danny was flying around town with a black sketchbook his sister had given to him earlier that day,

he didn't know why he gave it to her, just that she said that he draws really well

Danny didn't know what he should do with it, so he started small. He sat down on a curb and opened the sketchbook and began writing on the first page

**this book belongs to Daniel Phantom**

**please return this sketchbook if found**

he figured it would be better to use his alter ego name so his secret would be safer.

soon he began sketching. when he was finished with his sketch he had a very realistic portrait of a non-working ghost portal with him (fenton) walking in it, and Sam and Tucker outside of it

he wrote on the top, When it began

he knew what he wanted to do with the sketchbook

* * *

Ever day after that Danny began drawing in it everyday, he drew his secrets, his feelings, and everything that came to mind. When Tucker and Sam asked what he dose with the book he replied

"It's sort of like a Sketch journal, i sketch things that happened that day, or just plain sketch, there might be some writing but not that much."

They both thought it was a cool idea, especially since Danny was so good at drawing. As time went on normally it seemed like a routine, In his spare time he would just draw things that happened that day, using 2 or three pages a day. Until he was careless enough to leave it somewhere...

* * *

Danny met same and Tucker at the back alley after getting rid of Technus, the master of long-winded introductions.

"Hey Dude," Tucker said as Danny converted to human "What did he try this time?"

"apparently washing machine monsters are "hip" and "far-out"." Danny said with a smirk, shaking the Fenton thremos

"you never now, if he keeps it up maybe Technus and the Box Ghost will team up." Sam said sarcastically

They boys laughed at her comment

"ya, but he'd have to use more electronics in a box shape" Tucker said

Danny yawned as the walked out of the alley.

"I've gotta get home before im late for dinner," Sam said

"Ya, and i already missed my 4:10 feeding!" Tucker said groaning "I'm going to starve!"

"sure you are, I should probably get home to," Danny said as they rounded the corner to the park

"see ya later dude" Tucker said walking home

"Yep same here" Sam said grabbing the handles of her spider backpack as she left.

And with that Danny was alone in the park. Danny noticed he left his book bag on the bench before fighting Technus.

"That was probably a bad idea.." Danny said looking through the bag to find his sketchbook

He sighed in relief that his sketchbook was still in there.

Danny sat at the stump of a tree flipping through pages of very intricate and detailed drawings of himself, Dani, His Friends, and both his sides. (him transforming into phantom)

He sat down an grabbed one of his expensive granite pencil's and began drawing on a new page, right before his ghost sense went off

"of course." Danny said aloud changing into Phantom

* * *

Dash's view

* * *

Dash had just got finished from wailing on some of the geeks in the computer shop down at the mall and began heading to the park to find more nerds to beat up, as he rounded the corner to the park He didn't see any nerds, but he saw someone else.

There was Danny Phantom fighting, _a floating shoe's salesman?_

Dash watched as Danny got pelted with shoes,

"seriously!?" Phantom said "Shoes, is the best you can do? i thought you already tried that!" he said as the shoes passed through him intangibly

"I am the Box Ghost! beware my flying shoes of doom!" Box Ghost said, not scaring anyone

"ya,ya,ya we get it." Phantom said sucking him up with the thermos

"your cylindrical container can novndiaslknbd" he said with jumbled up words as he was sucked in

And then Dash watched as Phantom flew away, compleatly forgetting his sketchbook,

Dash walked over to the tree were he left his stuff,

there were English books, same for his school

and pencils, and school journals and _homework?!_

But what caught Dash's eye the most was a large black book, he walked over and picked it up

**this book belongs to Daniel Phantom**

_so his real name is Daniel, cool!_

**please return this sketchbook if found**

Dash couldent contain himself, he began to turn the page,

only to be stunned by what he saw first...

* * *

**cliffie!**

**cliffie!**

_**deal with it.**_

**mwhahahaha! **

**review for the next chapter!**


	2. PLZ READ

**Sorry, for some reason my update did not work, this story has been adopted! I forget who adopted it... I did not find out untill now that my update did not work, sorry! When i find out who adopted it again, i will tell you!**

**gtg i am in writing class right now! XD**


End file.
